Haley James Is To Blame
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: Another year. Another Halloween party. Another surprise that changes everything. AU Naley One shot. Follow-up to Nathan Scott's To Blame.


Okay here is the long awaited follow-up to _Nathan Scott's To Blame_ and it would probably make more sense if you read that one first, if you haven't already. I've started the next chapter of _Fading Into The Dark_ so that shouldn't take long and if you haven't yet read FITD, then I suggest you do that, lol. I'm trying to get back on track with my stories so bear with me. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Haley this party is going to be awesome! I'm so excited to see everyone in their costumes! By the way…you haven't shared what you and Nathan are going to be for Halloween. Are you going to resurrect your Britney Spears costume from last year?"<p>

Haley sighed and tried to focus on the literature book in front of her. Brooke had been going on and on about the Halloween party this Saturday. The party was a couple's theme and Brooke was especially excited because that meant her and Lucas could dress up. They finally got together a couple months after Nathan and Haley did and were sickeningly happy together. Haley was happy for her two friends, but she was also a little jealous. She and Nathan had been dating since the Halloween party last year and things were great for awhile, but lately Nathan was distant. Haley wasn't really worried at first because she knew that basketball and his school work stressed him out, but doubts were starting to creep into her head. She tried to ask him about his moods, but he would shut down or chalk it up to stress. Something kept telling her that it was neither of those things.

"Hello…earth to Haley."

Haley focused back on Brooke and the hand that she was waving in front of her face.

"Where'd you go tutorgirl?"

"No where."

"Right…its Nathan isn't it?"

Haley sighed at shut the book in her lap. She had mentioned to Brooke her concerns about Nathan, but Brooke had assured her that he probably was just stressed and not to read too much into it.

"I just can't shake this feeling like he's up to something."

"You think he's cheating?"

"I don't know…I mean that's not a farfetched idea. He is Nathan Scott."

"Haley…Nathan used to be that guy, but he's not anymore. I see the way he looks at you. Give him a little credit."

"I'm trying and I do trust him, but I can't just ignore this feeling either."

"You know what you guys need? A night of fun. You guys are so boring. All you do is study or hang out at each other's place. Have fun!"

Brooke was right. They had both been so busy that getting time alone was hard to come by and when they do hang out, they're usually too tired to actually go anywhere. When had they turned into such bores?

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I totally am. Besides, maybe you guys could recreate last Halloween? It will technically be your anniversary. I have a great costume idea for you guys if you're willing to hear it."

Haley hadn't realized that it would be their one year anniversary. What a great girlfriend she was, although she was pretty sure Nathan didn't remember either. That night seemed so long ago and she'd never forget when all of her friends found out her and Nathan Scott were dating. That was fun.

_One year ago…_

_Haley and Nathan tried to be quiet as they stepped into his and Lucas' apartment. It was about two o'clock in the morning and they were just barely making it home from the Halloween party. After they had decided to give the dating thing a chance, they had stayed in the back of Nathan's SUV just talking and learning more about each other. Haley couldn't believe that the night had turned out like it had, but she was so happy that it had. They had gone from zero to sixty tonight, but Haley felt completely comfortable and relaxed with Nathan. Neither of them wanted this night to end, which was why she was currently at Nathan's apartment._

_Nathan had Haley's hand in his and was trying to lead her to his room quietly because he had a feeling that Lucas was home. He didn't want to have any interruptions tonight. He and Haley had really started to get to know each other and he wanted to keep doing that. He felt like he could talk to her about anything and everything. It was comforting to be open with someone and not have to hide or pretend._

_Nathan had just turned the corner to his bedroom when the living room lights clicked on and illuminated the apartment. So much for no interruptions. They both turned around and saw Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all still in costume and in his living room. What the hell was going on?_

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_Oh my god tutorgirl!"_

"_Okay they made it home…let's go Peyton."_

"_No way babe…Lucas owes me twenty bucks."_

_Haley couldn't believe what was happening. She really wanted her and Nathan to keep their relationship quiet for a little while until they spent more time together, but it looks like that was all shot to hell._

"_What the fuck are you guys doing in my apartment at two o'clock in the morning?" Nathan was in no mood to play games. He didn't want anything coming in between he and Haley and he wouldn't let his friends blab their relationship around. Not yet anyway._

"_I'm sorry if we're all a little worried about our friends little brother. I mean you didn't call or text any of us and you guys just disappeared from the party. Where have you guys been?"_

"_I didn't know I was living with my fucking dad Lucas. We're adults. And why in the hell do you owe Peyton twenty dollars?"_

_Lucas blushed at being caught. He didn't want Peyton to announce the bet that they had made earlier that night, but he knew Nathan wasn't going to let it go. Peyton could sense Lucas was uncomfortable so she decided to help him out. She actually found this whole situation to be rather entertaining._

"_Well it depends on if you and Haley hooked up tonight."_

_Haley felt herself blush the deepest shade of red. This was over sharing. She and Nathan had stopped holding hands awhile ago, but she knew they probably all saw them when they first turned the lights on._

"_And why in the fuck is that any of your guys' business?" Nathan couldn't believe that they were being so fucking nosey. _

"_Look…Lucas and I made a bet on when you guys would finally hook up. I said it would be within five days, at least, and he said another two weeks. And since you guys are walking in at two am, I think it's safe to say I won."_

_Haley found herself becoming a little pissed off. How dare they make a bet on her personal life and assume that she and Nathan had sex. Yes they did have sex already, but they didn't need to know that._

"_You guys that's really rude that you would just assume that Nathan and I hopped into bed together already. I would hope you guys would have more respect than that."_

_Haley could tell that they felt bad. She could see that they all had their heads down except Brooke, who was starting to walk up to her and it was kind of freaking her out. She planted her face towards Haley's neck and down her chest. What the fuck was Brooke Davis doing?_

"_Haley James you totally smell like sex! You guys did hook up!"_

_Everyone snickered at Haley and Nathan's guilty expressions. Brooke Davis had a keen sense for anything sexual._

"_Okay, whatever…now you guys know that Haley and I are dating, so goodnight." Nathan started to pull her towards his bedroom again when Brooke called out to them._

"_Wait! Did you just say you guys were dating? I thought you guys just had sex?"_

_Haley sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since they had stepped foot in the apartment. Why did everyone care so much? This was exactly why she and Nathan didn't want to tell people yet._

"_Brooke its really late…can we just talk about this later or not at all seeing as how it's nobody's business." _

"_Haley's right…stay the fuck out of our relationship." Again Nathan tried to pull her towards his room when this time Peyton interrupted._

"_Oh my gosh…he did it again. I have never heard Nathan Scott utter the words "dating" or "relationship"."_

_Nathan almost wanted to laugh at the way the whole group was talking amongst themselves as if he and Haley weren't right in front of them._

"_That must have been some great sex."_

"_Brooke, eww…that's my brother."_

"_Guys this conversation feels really inappropriate."_

"_Oh chill out Jake. Now we can call them "Naley"."_

"_What the hell is "Naley"?"_

"_Peyton…you can be so dense sometimes. Its Nathan and Haley's names combined, duh."_

_Nathan quickly reached for Haley's hand again and successfully pulled her down the hall. The group was too occupied figuring out how Brooke thought of "Naley" that they didn't even notice they were gone. He quickly shut and locked his door. His friends really needed to get a life._

"_I have never had more attention on me than in that moment. I felt like I was on trial."_

_Nathan felt bad. Haley really wasn't the type of girl to boast about her sexual escapades and here were his friends grilling them like they had just broken the law or something, although he was pretty sure that fucking in your car in the street was definitely not appropriate. _

"_I'm sorry Hales…I didn't think they would react like that."_

"_It's okay. I'm just not use to it. Tonight's been pretty interesting and I really wanted things to be low key at first."_

"_Yeah I know we talked about that, but you still want to give this a try right?"_

_Haley had to look up at Nathan to make sure she heard him right. His voice was smaller and less confident and that was something that she also wasn't use to with him. She wanted to be with him. That she knew, but she still had her doubts. This was a whole new world for her. Once the word spread about her and Nathan, her life would become a circus. She could see the worry in his eyes and she wanted to reassure him, but she didn't know if she could do that._

"_Nathan, this is all new for me…I just don't know if I'm going to be ready for what comes with the territory."_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_You're you and I'm me. The parties, games, groupies…that's your life."_

_Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that she was right, but he was willing to work through all of that. _

"_Haley…the only thing I can do is tell you that I want to be with you. You can decide what you want, but just know that I wouldn't be going through all this shit with my friends and you if I didn't want to."_

_Haley let out the breath she had been holding and sat down on Nathan's bed. Why was she having such a hard time with this? Any normal warm-blooded girl would have already had Nathan Scott pinned to his own bed, but she was sitting here pondering if his feelings were genuine. Haley James prided herself in being an independent girl and the thought of her parading around as the star basketball player's flavor-of- the-week was nauseating. She knew that he was proposing more to her than just a fling, but she just couldn't get pass the image. Maybe she was the one with the problem? She was judging him without really knowing him. She knew of him and certain things about him, but she didn't know him as a person and he didn't know her and yet he was willing to give it a try. She realized that he was taking a huge risk too. His reputation would be on the line. Nathan Scott would be seen dating the bookworm from the tutor center instead of some cheerleader and that scared her. It scared her to know that someone like Nathan Scott was interested in her, but if tonight taught her anything it was to have confidence in herself. She took a chance that night to show up to Nathan's apartment for poker and another when she showed up at the Halloween party. Now she would take another because, so far, those chances were paying off.  
><em>

"_Okay…let's give this a try."_

_Nathan almost didn't hear her, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the assurance in them, he knew what her decision was._

"_You're sure?"_

_Haley stood up and walked up to Nathan. Both of them were still in their Halloween costumes from the night before and the dark paint around his eyes was smeared, but he still looked hot as hell. She locked her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck._

"_I'm sure. We're going to be one hot ass couple." She playfully winked at him and nibbled at his bottom lip._

"_You are an interesting woman Miss James." Nathan smirked as she continued to bite at his lips. Haley James was different and he more than welcomed the change._

"_That better be a compliment Mr. Scott." Haley raised her eyebrow at the smirk that adorned Nathan's face._

_Nathan linked his arms low on Haley's hips and lightly grazed her ass. _

"_Oh that's definitely a compliment." He leaned in and Haley met him in the middle for a passionate kiss. They were finally ending their night as enemies and beginning their relationship as a couple._

Haley was brought back to her dorm room with Brooke staring at her strangely. She had drifted off to the beginning of hers and Nathan's relationship. It was a time when they both couldn't get enough of each other and it had stayed that way until recently. Nathan started withdrawing and claiming he was always busy and she had become busier with the tutor center. Somewhere along the way they had lost sight of each other and Haley wanted to fix it. They had fallen in love, which neither of them had expected, but welcomed. It was time to fix the crack that was starting to split their relationship.

"Okay Brooke…I'll humor you. What's this costume idea?"

* * *

><p>Haley nervously fixed her hair as she waited for the door to open. She had raced from her and Brooke's dorm room to Nathan and Lucas's apartment. Brooke had given her a great costume idea that Haley was sure would help bring back the spark in her relationship. When the door did finally open it was Lucas on the other side.<p>

"Hey Haley…you here to see my brother?"

"Yeah is he around?"

"Yeah he's in his room."

Haley walked into the typical college guy's apartment. Clothes and food were scattered around the living and kitchen spaces. It was usually always like this and she had stopped trying a long time ago to clean it because it usually always got back to this state within a couple of hours. Haley swore to them that it was more work making it dirty again than actually keeping it clean, but they didn't listen to her.

"Is Brooke back at you guys' dorm?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll go ahead and head over. I definitely don't want to be around with you two in his room doing god knows what."

Haley blushed and laughed at Lucas's insinuation. He would usually be correct on the activities that would take place behind his bedroom door, but lately that wasn't the case. Over the past year she and Lucas had become good friends, but she did not want to discuss that aspect of her life with him.

"Okay get out of here you perv." Lucas laughed and headed out the door to see Brooke.

Haley sighed and prepared herself to persuade her incredibly hot boyfriend to rock a costume she knew he would never wear in public. Normally these parties weren't her thing, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She looked at her reflection in the hall mirror and swiped at her lip gloss. She had this in the bag. Nathan was putty when it came to sex. She pulled her V-neck sweater down so that it showed more cleavage and adjusted her "girls" so they were on display. Haley took one last look at herself and then knocked on his bedroom door. It was show time.

"Come in."

Haley walked in and saw her boyfriend on his laptop with books all around him on his bed. He looked incredibly sexy when he was studying. _Focus Haley_. She swayed her hips to his bed and waited for him to look up, but he was taking his sweet time. When he finally did look up he did not look pleased at being interrupted.

"What's up Hales? I'm kind of busy right now."

Haley fought to keep the hurt look off her face. That stung, but if her planned work then they would be back to being normal. She just had to play it cool.

"I just came by to ask you something." Nathan went back to staring at his laptop and Haley rolled her eyes. She decided she needed to be a little more forceful. She swung her legs over his lap and pushed his laptop out of the way.

"Haley…what the hell? I have to study! I have that big business exam tomorrow!"

"I need you to pay attention to me. Just give me five minutes okay?"

"Fine. What is it?"

Haley smiled to herself as she let her hands wander down to the hem of his shirt. He was staring at her expectantly and it was throwing her off. She moved her hands under his shirt and let her fingertips trace his abs. She could sense him relaxing a little, but not much.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to that Halloween party this weekend. We haven't talked about it much, but Brooke gave me a great costume idea and since its couples theme I figured we could go."

Haley waited for a response, but didn't get one right away. She could see that he still looked irritated so she decided to pull out the big guns. She leaned forward and started to attack his neck with kisses. There was that one spot behind his ear that would make him cave in.

"Come on baby…it'll be fun." She slowly started to move her hips over his lap and she could already feel his erection through his basketball shorts. She missed being this close to him. She was just about to go in for the kill when Nathan halted her hands and hips.

"Haley I can't do this right now. I have to study. I have to pass this class or I lose my scholarship." He moved around her to grab his laptop and Haley felt the tears in her eyes. He was rejecting her and it wasn't so much that he was rejecting her, but that he was rejecting her trying to fix them. She got off the bed and moved her top back up over her cleavage. He was being a real dick.

"Nathan Scott I cannot believe that you are acting like this! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Acting like what? I'm trying to study and you want to talk about some lame ass party!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with my boyfriend who I've missed! Excuse me for wanting to have sex with you! Excuse me for wanting to spend our one year anniversary together! Fuck you Nathan!"

Haley angrily slammed his bedroom door and apartment door. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but she refused to let them. She waited by the door, but he never came after her. That bastard didn't even run after her. This is what she was afraid of a year ago. He was starting to drift away and she probably wouldn't have cared, but she was deeply in love with that man and it infuriated her. She didn't like being this vulnerable. She didn't like him having this much control over her feelings. If he wanted to act like an asshole well then she was just going to go to the party without him.

* * *

><p>Halloween Party<p>

Haley looked around at the crowded frat house and sighed. She had been here for thirty minutes and she was already ready to go home. Her fight with Nathan had been four days ago and they hadn't spoken since. He had called, but she couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She was convinced that he was going to end things. She knew things were different between them and she just didn't want to face it. Brooke had tried to convince her to talk to him, but she refused. If he wanted to break up with her then he needed to be a man and do it in person.

"Haley would you please act like you're having fun? You're being a buzz kill."

"Sure Brooke let me just screw on my smile to help keep your alcohol induced haze intact."

Brooke hissed and made cat claw motions at her.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry Brooke…I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"It's okay. I know you still have that whole Nathan ordeal to deal with. Are you ready to go home? I can have Lucas take you."

"No I'm fine. Anyway…have Peyton and Jake shown up yet?"

"Yeah Luke is talking to them now and you'll never guess who they showed up as."

"Who?"

"Bella and Edward from Twilight."

Haley couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Never in a million years could she picture Peyton being okay with that. She wondered how Jake convinced her to dress up like that because they all knew for a fact that Peyton hated that "teen vampire angst shit", as Peyton put it.

"How the hell did Jake pull off that one?"

"I don't know and I don't think we want to because I think it involves some X-rated activities."

"Oh eww."

"I can't say much though because that's how I got Lucas to wear his costume."

Brooke smiled and winked as Haley gagged, although it did make sense because there was no way that Lucas would go out in public like that without some "persuading" on Brooke's part. They had dressed up as Katy Perry and Russell Brand. Haley had to admit that they actually looked cute together and that made her miss Nathan even more. She had been so convinced that Nathan would go along with her to the party that she had already bought the costumes online before she went to his apartment. Now she was stuck as only one half of a couple's costume and it sucked.

"I'm going to go find Lucas. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Brooke. You don't have to babysit me."

"Okay, okay…I'll be right back."

Haley again surveyed the crowd and decided she needed a refill. If you can't beat em', join em'.

Nathan again prepared himself for the fiftieth time to get his ass out of his SUV and go up to the party. He could not believe that he had been sitting outside for nearly an hour dressed like he was, but he reminded himself that he was doing all of this for Haley. He had been trying to talk to her since their big blowout four days ago. He knew that he had some explaining to do and he didn't know how she was going to take his news. He gave himself a mental pep talk and finally stepped out into the cool night air. He hoped Haley appreciated this shit.

Haley was laughing at something James was saying. James was a guy in her Calculus class that sat beside her. She hadn't talked to him before this, but she found out that he was actually a pretty funny guy. They had been chatting for the past twenty minutes and Haley could feel all the drama from the past four days melt away. It felt good to have care-free conversation with someone. It felt good to have someone pay attention to her. She felt bad because she was still "technically" with Nathan, but she was just talking to him. James wasn't giving off a sleazy or creepy vibe, so she took that as good news because it was hard to find a somber, hell even conscious human being to have a conversation with. She knew that James was well-aware of the fact that she was with Nathan Scott. The whole damn school knew by the week after the Halloween party. It had been quite an adjustment for her at first because of all the attention, but Nathan helped her block all the people and rumors out. Damn…she was thinking about him again.

"So what do you think Haley?"

Haley didn't answer James's question because there was commotion towards the front of the frat house. Everyone was staring at something and whispering. Haley could see the crowd parting for whoever just walked in and she tried to see above everyone's head. She was about to give up and continue talking to James when the crowd split and her MIA boyfriend was standing in front of her, in full costume. Haley couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry at the costume he was wearing. Her extremely hot boyfriend was all decked out in Gerard Butler's costume from 300. He had the red cape around his neck with a gladiator skirt and sandals. His delicious body was on display for all of the party to see. He looked amazing and Haley immediately felt her heart quicken at the sight of him. He was smiling sheepishly at her and she took that as her cue to walk up to him.

Nathan could feel about a million pairs of eyes on him and not in a good way. He could see guys laughing and girls undressing him further with their eyes. He was use to being the center of attention, but not when he felt so naked. He could tell that he surprised the hell out of Haley and he was glad that he came because his girl looked damn hot in her costume. She had on a white dress that dipped low in the front and was open on both of her sides. There was gold trim that outlined parts of the dress and if he had to take a guess, he would bet that the dress was also dipped low in the back or was backless. Her hair was in golden waves and pulled half up out of her face to showcase her light make up. He could see that gold strappy heels adorned her feet. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that the straps of the heels ran up her legs to unknown parts under her dress. She looked sexy and angelic all at the same time and it made this all worth it.

"What…how…how did you know?"

"Brooke filled me in on your costume choice and helped me out with mine. I asked for her help because I know I fucked up. I'm sorry Hales…about everything. Things have been crazy and I should not have been taking them out on you."

Haley smiled at her extremely cute boyfriend and her best friend. She would have to find Brooke later and thank her. She was still kind of pissed at him, but it was hard to stay mad when he was dressed like that. The crowd had now dispersed for the most part, with the exception of a couple of girls who were staring at her boyfriend like rabid dogs.

"I've been worried about you Nathan. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Why in the hell would you think that?"

"Because of the way you were acting."

Nathan felt his heart break even more at what Haley said. He had acted like a first class jackass and he felt terrible, but he had a surprise for her that he hoped would make up for it. He reached up and cupped her cheek and stared longingly at those plump pink lips. God he had missed her.

"I would never break up with you Hales. You're my girl."

Haley felt her heart flutter and she jumped into his arms and immediately kissed him with all the pent up passion within her. She had missed him and he felt so good…too good. They needed to get out of there.

"We need to leave. Now."

Nathan smirked at the clear want in his girlfriend's voice. Her eyes were laced with lust and he could feel himself becoming excited at the thought of being inside of her again.

"You're right we do."

Nathan grabbed her hand and led her out of the party and outside. The night air was cool and if he wasn't so turned on, he would probably be cold. He quickly grabbed his keys from his pocket in the shorts he wore underneath the skirt and pressed the button for his SUV. When they reached his car he could feel Haley tugging at his hand and he looked at her quizzically.

"Let's relive last Halloween and hop in the back."

He smirked at the way she bit her lip and propositioned him to fuck her in the back of his car. His girl was dirty.

"Hales, as much as I would love to do that…I do have a surprise for you that cannot wait."

Haley frowned at Nathan. She wanted him. It had felt like ages since they had had sex and she really wanted to rekindle their chemistry from last year. She had to admit that she was curious about what Nathan was up to with this whole surprise thing. Maybe she could get him to fold? The surprise could wait. She pinned him up against the side of the car and ran her hand teasingly across his amazing abs and down the front of the skirt. She could hear the low moan he released and she smirked at the power she had over him. It felt amazing that she was the one who turned him on like that.

"I want you to fuck me here Nathan. I'm already so wet for you baby."

Nathan growled at the words that poured from Haley's lips. She loved to talk dirty. Her hand was now roaming across the front of his skirt and over the huge bulge underneath. Her lips were assaulting his neck and he could feel her bite his earlobe. He was losing his composure, but he had to be strong about this. He had been planning this surprise for months and he couldn't wait to show her. He grabbed at her wrist to stop her movements.

"Hales you have to stop. This can't wait. I promise you'll love it."

He wanted to laugh at the pout that formed on her lips. It was difficult for him to say no to her, but he knew that she would love her surprise, or at least he hoped she would. He kissed her pouty lips and opened the passenger door for her. She hopped in and he went to the driver's side.

"So what's my surprise? It better be good."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Haley smiled as Nathan grabbed her hand. She knew Nathan wouldn't turn down sex for just anything, so his surprise was bound to be good. She knew whatever it was she would love it because it came from Nathan and she loved him.

Fifteen minutes later and Nathan had finally pulled into a parking lot. Haley realized that they were just a couple of blocks away from campus. It was dark outside, but she could tell that they were parked at an apartment complex. The apartments didn't look familiar to her.

"Nathan what are we doing at these apartments?"

"You'll see."

"You're being very cryptic."

"And you're being very nosey."

"Haha."

Nathan laughed as he got out and opened the door for Haley. He led her to an apartment building and up the steps to a front door with the numbers 214 on them. Haley looked on curiously as he unlocked the front door with a key on his key ring. Nathan held open the door and Haley walked into the darkness of the apartment. She could feel Nathan behind her and then the whole apartment was illuminated with light. The living room was in front of her and the kitchen was to the right. There was a granite bar with stools and a small dining table for two. There was a hallway that was to the right of the living room and another hallway that was on the other side of the apartment. It was beautifully decorated and it looked brand new. The wood floors were shiny with no scratches and the paint still smelled fresh.

"Nathan what is this?"

Nathan watched as Haley scanned the apartment. He was nervous about what she would think. So far, she looked confused, but he hoped she would be ecstatic after he told her what he had planned.

"This is our place."

Haley turned and looked at Nathan to make sure that he was serious. He just said this place was theirs. How could that be?

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is what I've been working on these past few months and the reason I've been acting so weird. I wanted to ask you to move in with me a couple of months ago, but I live with Lucas and so I researched it and found this place and decided to surprise you. I know this seems kinda fast, but I love you Haley and every time we had to say goodbye to each other I would just think about how much better it would be if we could live together. That way I could always be with you."

Nathan watched her face, but she still looked shocked. He was getting a little worried.

"This is where I was going all those times I said I was busy. I was stressed out about getting this place ready for you and if you would like it or if you would even move in with me."

Haley listened to her boyfriend explain his odd behavior over the past couple months and her heart melted. She was beyond shocked. She had not been expecting something like this. Haley knew that she loved Nathan, there was no doubt about that, but was this too soon? Yeah they had been dating for a year already, but is a year really enough time to know someone and then start living with them? This was a lot to take in. In her heart of hearts Haley knew that she would follow Nathan anywhere and that scared her. She cared so much for this man and it frightened her in how much she needed him. She could see the worried look in his eyes. Haley knew that this was right. It may be out of character for her, but it felt right and she couldn't deny what she felt.

"Hales…what do ya say?"

"Yes. I will move in with you Nathan Scott."

Nathan released the breath he had been holding and immediately seized Haley in a hug. He was now the happiest guy in the world.

"Are you sure? No pressure if you think it's too soon."

Haley smiled at the concern in Nathan's voice and it just made her fall in love with him even more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm sure. I love you and I want to move in with you. Dirty laundry and all. Now the question is are you sure you want to live with me?"

"Yes I am. Obsessive cleanliness and all."

Nathan reached down and seized her lips in a kiss. Hands were quickly starting to roam and he began moving them towards the back bedroom. Their bedroom.

Haley felt Nathan reach around and open a door and she pulled away once they were inside the room. Inside was a beautiful cream and black bedroom set and dark wood furniture with rose petals on the floor. Her man was amazing.

"Nathan…this…it's beautiful. It looks like you thought of everything."

"I wanted to be prepared."

Haley felt the fire from earlier ignite inside her. She seized his mouth in a kiss and let her hands roam over his shirtless body. She made quick work of removing the clasp on his cape and let it fall to the floor. She could feel him move them towards the bed and stop whenever the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress. She could feel Nathan's hands all over her body and she yearned for skin-on-skin contact.

"Nathan…help me get out of this dress."

Haley turned around and moved her hair out of the way so that he could unzip her dress. She could feel his fingers leaving a burning trail on her skin and she moaned when he cupped her backside.

Nathan felt his dick twitch when Haley turned around and exposed her back to him. Her back was bare and he could tell that she was not wearing a bra. He found the zipper to the dress just below her lower back and unzipped it. He let his hands linger on her ass and he could hear a moan escape her at his actions. He let the dress fall to the floor and helped Haley step out of it. Her back was still facing him and he took the chance to let her know just what she was doing to him. He pulled her waist tighter to him and pressed his erection into her ass.

Haley let a louder moan escape her this time when she felt Nathan's dick behind her. She bit her lip as his hands moved from her waist to her braless breasts. He cupped them and massaged them slowly as he kissed her neck. Haley let her head fall back on his shoulder as he continued his ministrations on her chest.

"You like that Hales?"

"Oh god yes."

Nathan felt pride surge through him that he was the only guy who could make Haley feel this way. He loved that she could lose all of her inhibitions with him. He loved seeing her like this. It was almost like they were made for each other. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly and her legs wrapped around his waist flawlessly. He knew that Haley was normally a very shy and demure girl, but whenever they made love she was different. She wasn't afraid around him and that was one of the things he loved about her.

"Nathan…I need to feel you inside me."

Nathan moved his right hand away from her breast and trailed it down her flat stomach to her light pink lace panties. He dipped his hand inside her panties and could feel her wetness. It nearly made his eyes cross just thinking about how amazing it was going to feel to be inside of her. He let his fingers dance over her without ever dipping inside of her.

"Nathan please…"

He could feel the hold on his hair tighten and she nearly pulled his hair out when he pressed down on her clit, but quickly released.

"For fucks sake Nathan…would you put a finger inside me already?"

Nathan smirked at Haley's colorful language. It wasn't unusual for Haley to talk a little dirty when they were making love. It turned him on like nothing else and she had admitted that she liked a little naughty pillow talk too.

"Yes ma'am."

He complied with her request and let one of his fingers dip inside her wet folds. He moaned at the wonderful sensation it sent directly to his dick. Haley moaned out at the feel of Nathan's finger inside of her. She could feel him curl the end of his finger and it hit just the right spot inside of her. Nathan added another finger could feel how tight she was.

"Oh god…Nathan don't stop."

Haley held onto Nathan's neck as he continued pleasuring her with his hands. The sensations he was eliciting with his hands and the things his mouth was doing to her neck had her delirious with passion. She could feel herself getting close to the edge and she wiggled in Nathan's arms to get him to move faster.

"Faster. Harder."

Nathan happily complied with Haley's request as he quickened the movements of his hand. He let his thumb go to her clit and rubbed circles as his other fingers plunged in and out of her. He could tell she was close so he started to kiss at that spot below her ear while his other hand continued to massage her breast.

"Come for me Hales. I want to see you come."

Nathan's words rang in her ears as the coil inside of her snapped and she shook with pleasure. She gripped his arm as his fingers slowed inside her. Haley immediately turned around and seized Nathan in a fiery kiss. Her body felt like pudding, but lust was still coursing through her veins and she wanted to make Nathan feel just as good. She moved her hands down his chest to the skirt that still rested on his hips. She tugged at it until it was on the floor and he was left in a pair of black basketball shorts. Haley pushed Nathan towards the bed and forced him to sit on the edge.

"Now I think it's time for me to pay you back for all you've done."

Nathan could feel his breathing become shallower and his heart start to race as Haley removed his sandals and then moved to the tie on his basketball shorts. He lifted up as she removed the shorts and slid them down his legs. He let his eyes fall close when he felt her small hand on him and start to move up and down his shaft. He felt her mouth kiss inside his thighs and his stomach, but never the place he wanted her mouth the most.

"Hales…I need your mouth."

"Not yet. I said it was time to pay you back and that meant for the bad behavior too."

Nathan opened his eyes and saw the mischievous and almost evil grin Haley had on her face. This did not sound good. Haley smiled wickedly. She was going to make him suffer for a little bit. She continued to work him with her hands, but only going at a smooth steady pace. She decided to up the ante so she moved from her position on the floor and sat in Nathan's lap with her chest even with his face. She could feel his erection on her panty clad sex and she heard him moan at the contact.

Nathan groaned when he felt Haley's hips start to move in circles on his dick. Her perfect breasts were in his face and he couldn't resist taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her movements were slow and deliberate and he thrust upwards in hopes that she would up the pace.

"Mmmm…I see somebody's getting impatient."

Nathan thrust up again at her taunting words and smirked when she moaned, but he frowned whenever she abruptly got off of his lap. He watched her kneel in front of him and slowly move her mouth over his dick. Her mouth felt so good and he resisted from thrusting into her mouth. He let his hands go to her hair and tangle in her golden waves as she worked him.

Haley took Nathan in deeper and deeper every time she bobbed her head. Her hands were cupping his balls and she could hear expletives from Nathan at her actions. She moved faster and she could feel Nathan start to tense up, knowing that he was close.

"Hales I'm going to come."

Haley immediately stopped what she was doing and wiped at her mouth. She could see that Nathan looked pissed and frustrated, but she was just getting him back.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to feel you inside me."

Nathan watched as she slowly removed her panties and threw them across the room. She looked amazing. No matter how many times he's seen her naked, it always feels like the first time to him. He realized that her gold strappy heels went up to her knees and it looked like she was going to remove them.

"Leave them on."

Haley smirked, but decided she would listen to him. She motioned for him to lie on the bed and he did so. She swayed her hips as she walked towards him and sat herself on his lap again. This time there was not any lace in the way and the flesh contact was almost enough to have both of them coming. Nathan sat up and met Haley in the middle and kissed her sweetly as he moved the hair from her face. Haley let her forehead connect with his and reveled in the feeling of being so close to Nathan again.

"I missed this. I missed us."

Haley nodded in agreement and moved her arms around his neck.

"I did too. Now you're stuck with me."

"I hope so."

Haley giggled as he swatted at her butt playfully. She shifted so that he was positioned right at her entrance and sank onto him, catching Nathan off guard.

"Fuck Hales."

She wanted to laugh at his reaction, but she was having a similar one. He felt so good and he filled her completely. It was moments like these that she was glad she decided to get on birth control. She felt him thrust and she began to move on top of him. They were both on peaked senses and they knew it wouldn't take long for them to go over the edge.

Nathan met Haley thrust for thrust and could feel her inner walls contracting around him. He felt her squeeze him and he growled in response.

"You like that baby?"

"Again."

Haley squeezed her inner muscles again and moaned at the way Nathan pulse sated inside of her. She was so caught up in the sensations that she didn't even feel Nathan lift them up and lay her on the bed. She looked at him above her and his eyes were almost black with lust. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. They both had a pure unadulterated lust for each other along with the strongest love she had ever felt. Haley immediately grabbed the head board behind her as Nathan pounded into her. She couldn't control the loud moans that tore from her throat. She hoped the walls were thick.

"Oh Nathan right there. Don't stop."

Nathan doubled his efforts as he heard Haley's words of encouragement and could feel her inner muscles contracting.

"You're so fucking tight Hales."

Haley grabbed at his back as he continued to thrust into her harder and faster. His mouth was now on her breasts and she bit her lip when she felt him bite at her nipples. She could feel the sweat on his body and she licked and kissed at his neck and could taste the saltiness. She felt his hand go in between them and rub her clit and that was her undoing. Her ears filled with white noise and she held onto Nathan for dear life as her whole body vibrated.

Nathan felt Haley grip him tightly as her inner walls held him in a vice grip. Her face was twisted in pleasure and he had never seen anything more beautiful. He continued to thrust into her to reach his own pending climax.

Haley came down from her high and continued to contract her muscles to get Nathan to reach his peak. She started to nibble at his ear and whisper things she knew would get him there.

"I can feel you all the way in my chest Nathan. Keep going. Let go."

Nathan felt his back nearly snap as he felt the delicious sensations all through his body. He gripped her leg as he spilled himself inside of her. Haley's words sent him over the edge and they left his body tingling. He collapsed on top of her as both tried to slow down their racing hearts.

Haley played with Nathan's hair as he listened to her heart beat get back to normal. The afterglow of their love making was some of her favorite times together. Nathan moved off Haley and onto his back and pulled Haley with him. She curled into his side as they tangled in the sheets of their new bedspread. Nathan played with Haley's hand as her head lay on his chest.

"How did you afford all of this Nathan?"

"Don't worry about it Hales. It's for us."

"Well I want to contribute too."

"No. This is my gift to you.

"How did you pay for it though? Were you selling your body?" Nathan laughed at Haley's teasing. She would say that.

"No I wasn't for your information, but I'll try that next time." Haley reached over and slapped his chest as he laughed at his joke.

"I used a credit card that I've had since I was sixteen. My parents don't ask questions. They just pay the bill. And I've had some money saved up too."

"I feel bad Nathan. You should let me help you."

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can wear those shoes every time we have sex."

Haley laughed because she had nearly forgotten that she had left them on.

"Fine. Deal."

"I have been meaning to ask you something since we left the party Miss James."

"And what would that be Mr. Scott?"

"Who was that guy you were talking to when I got to the party?"

"Just a guy from my Calculus class. Nobody special."

Nathan stared at her teasingly with an eye brow raised and Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I was just talking. I thought you were going to break up with me!"

"Okay, okay I guess I deserve that."

Haley leaned up to Nathan's face and moved dangerously close to his lips.

"Oh, he has nothing on you babe. Besides I don't think any guy could pull off a skirt quite like you."

Nathan smirked as Haley quickly kissed him.

"It was all for you Hales."

"I know and I love you for it. Thank you. And Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you too Hales. You deserve it. I love you." Nathan gently placed a kiss to her forehead and held her tightly to him.

"So did everybody know about this but me?"

"Yeah. I made them all promise not to tell you or they would have to suffer the consequences."

"And what would those consequences be?"

"I didn't get that far. I think I scared them enough."

"I think you're just whipped mister." Haley giggled as Nathan rolled on top of her and tickled her sides lightly.

"I guess you're to blame for that Haley James."

"I guess I am."


End file.
